


you're golden

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jason is eager, bright eyed and untarnished, and Dick has no idea what he hates more.





	you're golden

**Author's Note:**

> is it too much to ask for me to wait until the show actually airs? is a 30s clip even enough to have my stupid shipper heart in overdrive??? does it matter at all if the show turns out to be a giant trainwreck?? the answers are: yes, heck yes, and not at all. 
> 
> idk how people do it but hating things is tiring and tbh this is more gen than anything but i'm marking it as pre-slash because people can be passive aggressive and i'm spiteful.

 

Dick hates coming home to Gotham.

And this must top a particularly foul cake in a city where the smog clings to your skin like a film and a man dressed up as a bat is a necessary instrument of justice despite every unfair rule you've abide by because his word has always been law.

Except Robin is not Batman's to give away.

Scuffed knees, a bloody nose, and purpling bruises to add to the myriad of dark reds and greens and yellows that have no place being on anyone else, Dick Grayson finds himself meeting a kid calling him _bro_.

And for one long moment, Dick almost convinces himself that this is not happening at all when the busted fluorescent light above them is buzzing out its last breath.

 

"I've got no clue what I did to piss you off."

Jason starts, and he is picking at the hem of his red hoodie that sits a little too loose on a kid that is supposed to be growing.

Dick deliberately doesn't let his gaze linger but it is habit, second nature drilled into him for him to catch every last detail. He sees the nicotine stains underneath the kid's bitten nails, the tint of red in the roots of his dark hair, and the edges of concealer not quite blended well enough to hide the bruising at the worst of their discoloration as they healed along the curve of his jaw.

Dick settles for: "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not _not_ mad at me either." Jason says, as a matter of fact.

Dick is the older one here, he is not supposed to sound petulant except this is not going the way he anticipates it to be. "That doesn't even make sense."

"And being pissed off at me isn't going to fix anything between you and B either." Jason points out just as quick, sounding way too diplomatic for this to be a fair fight.

"Nobody likes a smartass."

The answering silence downright unnerves Dick because in the short duration of knowing Jason, the kid always had a quip to offer up. The migraine settling at his temple only seems to worsen and it might not entirely be the bad bullpen coffee he's been having all day at the rate he is going. Because this isn't him. Dick doesn't get a kick out of being mean to kids.

He glances over, almost nervous as to what he'll find because he doesn't want to know that he's hurt the kid's feelings when he snapped at him. Except Jason is looking at him with a grin wide enough to make the corners of his eyes crinkle.

Dick is thrown right off kilter.

Jason is eager, bright eyed and untarnished, and Dick has no idea what he hates more when faced with it.

And the worst thing is, he _knows_ he is not being fair. Even so he almost reaches out to touch the back of his hand against Jason's forehead to make sure he doesn't have a high fever and the delirium to accompany that. And he thinks even Jason recognizes the intention in the subtle shift of his body because Jason is looking away, almost embarrassed when his curls fall to hide the awe in his eyes, and say.

"You called me smart."

 

 

With time and effort and probably a fair amount of death-defying jumps, Dick figures out a few things for himself.

Before that, Robin learns it's not all bad to share.

 


End file.
